Redcoat
"Damn! The Redcoats from the American Revolutionary War are now back from the past!! They could be same as what they do in the past, or more badder than ever. Now what? Are they gonna do something wrong in Beijing or what? Will they do something right or wrong? Well... I don't know if they would do about this. Since they returned, they would colonize my village like what the Brits did in the past. Hope modern Brits aren't to be blamed, and no one has to be confused with this." --Su Ji-Hoon, Redcoat Dawn In the colonial United States, Redcoats are associated in cultural memory with the British soldiers who fought against the Patriots during the American Revolutionary War: the Library of Congress possesses several examples of the uniforms the British Army used during this time. Most soldiers that fought the Patriots wore the red coat though the Hessian mercenaries and some locally recruited Loyalist units had blue or green clothing. Accounts of the time usually refer to British soldiers as "Regulars" or "the King's men," however, there is evidence of the term "red coats" being used informally, as a colloquial expression. During the Siege of Boston, on January 4, 1776, General George Washington uses the term "red coats" in a letter to Joseph Reed. In an earlier letter dated October 13, 1775, Washington used a variation of the expression, stating, "whenever the Redcoat gentry pleases to step out of their Intrenchments." Major General John Stark of the Continental Army was purported to have said during the Battle of Bennington (August 16, 1777), "There are your enemies, the Red Coats and the Tories. They are ours, or this night Molly Stark sleeps a widow!" Other pejorative nicknames for British soldiers included "bloody backs" (in a reference to both the colour of their coats and the use of flogging as a means of punishment for military offences) and "lobsters" (most notably in Boston around the time of the Boston Massacre, The earliest reference to the association with the lobster appears in 1740, just before the French and Indian War). In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, they swore vengeance on the loss of the American Revolutionary War by being brought to the modern world, and soon, when they were brought from the time machine by Chinese and Undead scientists when the battle of Beijing is being lost to the New Hunnic Army, they soon saved both Beijing and China by helping the People's Liberation Army win. After the Mongolian War, the Redcoats eventually founded the Redcoat Union with Frederick North and George Germain as their two Supreme Leaders, and eventualy, their new comanders, replacing King George III, and soon became part of the Coalition of the Red Star. Unlike in the American Revolutionary War, they are more trained than ever, with modern technology, trained with close-quarters-combat, martial arts moves, better and modern tactical moves, high-tech accessories, adaption to harsher environments, mainly tropical climates, and usage of modern weaponry, along with their own weaponry in case of emergencies. They would not only use a Pattern 1776 Rifle, a Ferguson rifle, a Brown Bess musket, a tomahawk, a bayonet, an English cannon, a howitzer, a mortar, a flintlock pistol, a swivel cannon, a galloper gun, a sword, a Potzdam Pistol 1731, a Potzdam Musket 1723, a spontoon, a fusil, a halberd, a carronade, a demi-cannon, a linstock, and a saber, but they would also use a P90, a Karabiner 98k, a M4 carbine, an AK-47, a GM-94, an RPG-7, a 9M133 Komet, and a 9K333 Verba. Their tricorne hats will be now anti-armor, and their waistcoats will be also act out like ballistic vests, and would be bulletproof also. Also, while Redcoat musicians still use drums, bugles and fifes, they play many Coalition of the Red Star songs, like Katyusha, the March of the Volunteers, the national anthem of Russia, Aegukka, No Motherland Without You, Without the Communist Party, There Would Be No New China, and more. Assessments Pros Cons Quotes Category:Coalition of the Red Star Arsenal Category:Infantry Category:Light Infantry Category:Time Traveled Units Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Arsenal Category:Units